Masiamune Taisou ~Nekoshi-Tantan~
.]] '''Masiamune Taisou ~Nekoshi-Tantan~' (まシャムね体操 ～猫視耽々～) is a Nobunyaga no Yabou character image song which is one of three songs found on the Nobunyaga no Yabou Tenka Fumao single. It is a Date Masiamune image song performed by Bondo Ooki who has the dual credit "Oda Nobunyaga?" next to his name. The song's title is roughly translated as "Masiamune's Exercise ~Practicing Vigilance~". Nekoshi-Tantan can alternatively be interpreted as "A Cat Eying Its Prey", and it is a pun of the actual four character idiom koushi-tantan (replace the "cat" with "tiger"). The idiom figuratively means to bide one's time and keep focused on a distinguished goal. Date Masiamune pantomimed to his song on stage during Jump Festa '14. Bondo Ooki was with him on the first day. Players of the social game can listen to a music collage of the entire image CD to celebrate the end of 2013 and the new year. Credits :Lyrics: Kenji Nakajo/Kumi Tanioka :Composition: Kumi Tanioka :Nihon Crown Record label Lyrics Kanji= :みんなーで　まシャムね　た、い、そ :いち、ニャー、さん、し ご、ろく、ニャナ、はち :にい、ニャー、さん、し ご、ろく、ニャナ、はち :いち、ニャー、さん、し ご、ろく、ニャナ、はち :にい、ニャー、さん、し ご、ろく、ニャナ、はち :ネコ背を起こして　おいっちにぃ、おいっちにぃ :両手を振ってネコパンチ　兵・法 兵・法 :もういちどネコ背を起こして　 :おいっちにぃ、おいっちにぃ :ネコの戦(いくさ)へいざ出陣　兵・兵・法 :ネコの手をたくさん借りて　ネコまみれー :マタタビをたくさん蒔いて　ネコ招きー :戦う気が無くなったら　攻め込んでー :ねーこねーこねーこねーこ　ネーコパンチ! :戦いの　鍛錬は :辛くて厳しいものニャれど :伊達ネコの　やり方は　 :リズムに合わせて仲良く体操 :えい!ニャー!　とーとーニャー! :まだまーだ　まシャムね　た、い、そ :いち、ニャー、さん、し ご、ろく、ニャナ、はち :にい、ニャー、さん、し ご、ろく、ニャナ、はち :いち、ニャー、さん、し ご、ろく、ニャナ、はち :にい、ニャー、さん、し ご、ろく、ニャナ、はち :ネコ脚曲げて　おいっちにぃ、おいっちにぃ :左手挙げてネコ招き　兵・法 兵・法 :今度はネコ脚伸ばして おいっちにぃ、おいっちにぃ :これぞ天下のネコ体操　兵・兵・法 :ネコの手をたくさん借りて　ネコまみれー :マタタビをたくさん蒔いて　ネコ招きー :戦う気が無くなったら　攻め込んでー :ねーこねーこねーこねーこ　ネーコパンチ! :シャムネコの　まシャムねは　 :奥州きっての　伊達者で :独眼の　まなざしが　 :目指すは天下　ネコ足　差し足 :戦いの　鍛錬は　 :辛くて厳しいものニャれど :伊達ネコの　やり方は　 :リズムに合わせて仲良く体操 :えい!ニャー!　とーとーニャー! :それでーは　まシャムね　た、い、そ :お、し、まい |-|Romaji= :minnaaade　mashamune ta,i,so :ichi, nyaa, san, shi, go, roku, nyana, hachi :ichi, nyaa, san, shi, go, roku, nyana, hachi :ichi, nyaa, san, shi, go, roku, nyana, hachi :ichi, nyaa, san, shi, go, roku, nyana, hachi :nekose wo okoshite oicchi nii, oicchi nii :ryoute wo futte neko punchi hei・hoo hei・hoo :mouichido nekose wo okoshite :oicchi nii, oicchi nii :neko no ikusa he iza shutsujin hei・hei・hoo :neko no te wo takusan karite neko mamiree :matatabi wo takusan maite neko manekii :tatakau ki ga nakunattara seme kondee :neeko neeko neeko neeko neeko punchi! :tatakai no tanren wa :tsurakute kibishiimono nyaredo :dateneko no yarikata wa :rizumu ni awasete nakayoku taisou :eii! nyaa!　tootoonyaa! :madamaaada　mashamune ta,i,so :ichi, nyaa, san, shi, go, roku, nyana, hachi :ichi, nyaa, san, shi, go, roku, nyana, hachi :ichi, nyaa, san, shi, go, roku, nyana, hachi :ichi, nyaa, san, shi, go, roku, nyana, hachi :nekoashi magete oicchi nii, oicchi nii :hidarite agete neko manekii hei・hoo hei・hoo :kondo wa nekoashi nobashite oicchi nii, oicchi nii :korezo tenka no neko taisou hei・hei・hoo :neko no te wo takusan karite neko mamiree :matatabi wo takusan maite neko manekii :tatakau ki ga nakunattara seme kondee :neeko neeko neeko neeko neeko punchi! :shamuneko no mashamune wa :oushuu kitte no datemomo de :dokugan no manazashiga :mesasu wa tenka nekoashi sashiashi :tatakai no tanren wa :tsurakte kibishiimono nyaredo :dateneko no yarikata wa :rizumu ni awasete nakayoku taisou :eii! nyaa!　tootoonyaa! :soredeewa mashamune ta,i,so :o, shi, mai |-|English Translation= :Everyone, it's time for the Masiamune workout! :One, mrrow, three, four, five, six, serrrn, eight :One, mrrow, three, four, five, six, serrrn, eight :One, mrrow, three, four, five, six, serrrn, eight :One, mrrow, three, four, five, six, serrrn, eight :Stretch the small of your back, One meow, one meow :Shake both paws, cat punch! Hey, ho, hey, ho :Stretch the small of your back one more time :One meow, one meow :Now get ready to go to kitty war, Hey, hey, ho! :Bring up all your kitty paws together, kitties everywhere! :Bring back your kitty paws, begging kitty pose! :If you lose the will to fight, just get up and fight! :Kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty punch! :It's hard and rough training for war, but mrrow :gotta match my rhythm with :the Date kitty's way and have a happy workout :Eeh! Meow! Toh, toh, mrrow! :Still got a ways to go for the Masiamune workout :One, mrrow, three, four, five, six, serrrn, eight :One, mrrow, three, four, five, six, serrrn, eight :One, mrrow, three, four, five, six, serrrn, eight :One, mrrow, three, four, five, six, serrrn, eight :Everybody, bend your paws, One meow, one meow :Raise your left paws and beg, Hey, ho, hey, ho :This time extend your paws, One meow, one meow :This is the kitty exercise of the land, Hey, hey, ho! :Bring up all your kitty paws together, kitties everywhere! :Bring back your kitty paws, begging kitty pose! :If you lose the will to fight, just get up and fight! :Kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty punch! :The Siamese cat, Masiamune, :is the greatest Date standing in Oshu :With his single eye, he aims :for the land as a wise cat, stealthy cat :It's hard and rough training for war, but mrrow :gotta match my rhythm with :the Date kitty's way and have a happy workout :Eeh! Meow! Toh, toh, mrrow! :And now it's time for the Masiamune workout :to, come to, an end External Links *Official Youtube video, Maya Ayahane pairing *Amazon Japan listing with free music samples Category: Songs